The Road to Nowhere
by Sam4498
Summary: Some things never change, no matter how far you travel.  Post novel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** S.E Hinton owns all the characters from The Outsiders.

The motel room we are all sitting in was small and stuffy despite the door being wedged wide open to let some air in. Not that there was much point in that though, considering it was just as hot outside as in here. Sighing, and looking out of the door across the virtually empty parking lot, I remembered waiting all day for the sun to go down in the hope it would cool down. But I guess I was being to optimistic, I think the only thing that's going to clear this type of heat would be a storm. As I looked back inside the room Johnny Cash came on the radio.

I went to take another drink from my beer but found it empty so I decided to get another one despite knowing there was no chance of it cooling me down, as on the hottest day of the year Jimmy managed to rent a room with no cooler. He didn't seem to mind the heat though as he stood talking to some woman who I have never seen before. Well I say talking, they are more like shouting as they are standing right next to the radio. Neither of them thinking of moving away somewhere quieter.

There weren't that many people at the party. A few guys I know from working with and some easy looking chicks. Most people were just sitting on the bed or floor being to hot to move around.

Sitting back on the window ledge with my annoyingly warm beer, I have never missed Two- bit so much in my life. This party is a drag.

'What do you think?'

Suddenly realising the question is directed at me I stop from staring into space, to attempting to focus on the annoying enthusiastic girl that is apparently still try to talk to me. I listened to her constant chatter at first, but when the conversation turned from weather, films and music to the war, I didn't want to know so I tried to stop listening. Clearly I had done a better job then I thought.

She was looking a me so intently I can't tell her I haven't heard a word of what she has said, so my mind began to race. What could she be asking me? What do I think of what?

'Well, um, what do you think?' I said hoping she wouldn't tell me, not in detail anyway.

Giggling like I had just told the funniest joke in the would she replies,

'Silly, I just told you what I think. Now I want to know what you think, yes or no?'

Realising I have fifty percent chance of agreeing with her and not having to elaborate I just say,

'yes?'

Beaming confidently she says,

'Great, Shall we...'

Interrupting her mid sentence, seeing a way out of the conversation, I suddenly stand up,

'I'm just going to the bathroom, ill be back in a minute'

I walk across the room quickly with out waiting to hear her reply, and into the bathroom. Looking the door behind me feeling relaxed for the first time in the day.

Looking around as I walk out of the bathroom I am pleased to see Jane or Julie, what ever her name was, talking to so fat hippy looking girl and take that as an opportunity to sneak out the motel room.

The only people that are in the parking lot is Jimmy and that woman, and It was very clear why they came out to the secluded parking lot. Turning my back on them I walk down that long row of shabby rooms. Watching where I'm walking as it's nearly pitch black as many of the lights are not working and there is broken glass strewn on the floor outside some of the rooms. I manage to walk past room thirteen, and I only realise how far I have gone when I get to room number eight. Turning abruptly round I quickly reach room thirteen. As soon as my hand is on the door handle I hear shouting and swearing from the party. Followed by broken glass; clearly a fight. Ignoring it, I open the door and go in.

The room was completely identical where I had just been. Small, cramped and very run down. With the wall paper starting to peal at the edges and the carpet worn in many places. The only good thing is that the lighting was just as bad: one light bulb hanging from the ceiling with no lamp shade. It occurred to me then it doesn't matter how far I travel, this is the best its going to get. On the one rickety desk there was a tiny television switched on. As the jingle 'Winston tastes good like a cigarette should' comes on the Television. Elizabeth walks out the the bathroom dressed in jeans and a black t- shirt with half her hair in rollers, but despite this she still looks out of place in a cheap room like this.

'Are you ready?' I said as a sat on the single bed.

Looking down at that she is wearing, amused she says 'Do I look like I'm ready?'

'Well that depends on what you are getting ready for really' I said 'we could just skip the party?'.

Sitting on the bed next to me she leaned seductively,

'we could... but we wont'. Smiling, pleased with herself, she turned round and start casually watching the television.

'We only have to go for a while, okay?'

'yeah, I guess'

looking back at me, trying to appease me she said 'I wont be long getting ready'

'It okay take you time, I'm in no hurry' I replied knowing it was point in trying to hurry her. The first time I had to wait around for her to get get ready before we went out I was informed of her 'no hurrying rule'. If she is hurried she will 'deliberately sit down for five minutes doing nothing', so eventually you have to wait even longer for her. At first I thought she was joking but apparently not.

She claims that its because its rude to constantly hurry someone, but really she's just stubborn.

On the television the news came on. They were talking about a failed NASA launch. Actually it didn't even make it to the launch pad as there was a problem with the machinery. So they were reporting that nothing had actually happened. Boring if you ask me, but Elizabeth was listening intently. She loved all the space stuff. She always watched or read anything to do with it. I asked her why she loved it once and she explained 'real life is more interesting then all those books you read'. I'm not sure I agree with her but it did understand more why she liked it.

The next segment on the news came on about the war. Sighing, Elizabeth gets up and turn the television off. Sitting back on the bed she starts taking out the rollers in her hair, while tipping a huge bag of make up on the bed. Riffling through the various cosmetics it became clear this was going to take a while so I sat back and lit up a cigarette.

One hour later, four outfit changes later we make it to the party. Its defiantly a lot livelier then earlier, full off strangers dancing, drinking or making out.

I following Elizabeth over to the other side of the room where Tony and Daniel are talking.

'Took your time, sweetheart' Tony directs at Elizabeth teasingly.

'Better late. then never. Besides its fashionable to be late' Elizabeth replies in a enthusiastic manor. Clearly pleased with her come back.

'Then why are you doing it?' Tony says as he laughs, leading to Daniel and I to join.

Elizabeth does her best to look annoyed but it soon turns into a smile. While she does have a good sense of humour I think she would laugh at anything Tony said. Despite openly flirting with him on ever occasions she gets she refuses to admit she likes him. It should annoy me really, but it doesn't. Tony is a good guy and as they were flirting in front of me so it doesn't make me paranoid. Besides for someone who essentially makes a living out of being conning people she is a very bad liar.

Leaning over to the near by bedside table- that now on where near the side of a bed but at the corner of the room with various bottles of alcohol on it, I pour some Gin in a Coke bottle and hand it to Elizabeth. Swallowing a big mouthful of it she makes a face and coughs, much to Tony and Daniels amusement.

'How much was in that?'

'Not a lot', Its not my fault if she can't handle her drink.

'Not a lot? It tastes like its half Gin' Elizabeth says.

'Sorry, ill get you another one' I say trying to take the drink from her.

Slapping my hand away and giggling she says 'No its okay, I have started it so I shall finish it'

Shrugging I open a beer while Daniel starts smoking some weed.

Despite him being the youngest next to Elizabeth and I he was the least friendly. I used to think that it was aimed just at me but he was very mistrusting of both of us. Maybe he was smarter then I gave him credit for. He was always trying to impress Jimmy I think, but it never seemed to work. Jimmy had no problems in letting us work with him. Being the oldest at twenty three I think he thought he would be able to manipulate Elizabeth and I to do whatever he wanted. An idea we hadn't tried to ruin, so every time Daniel got to much Jimmy just told him to shut up.

Tony was different, he was instantly friendly. He had only known Jimmy for about eighteen months before we met him. He wasn't court up in a 'gang mentality' like Daniel and the others. He was around for the money. In fact we only saw him occasionally. He sometimes just disappeared for days on end then turn up do a job just to disappear again afterwords.

Lightening flashes outside, followed but some booming thunder a few seconds later. Elizabeth slowly gets up and walk over to the door to look out, stumbling slightly as she goes. She think storms are exciting, obviously she had never seen a _real_ storm.. Jimmy who I hadn't seen all night suddenly appears in-front of her trying to get in the door. Clearly he didn't make it back in time before the rain started as he is soaking wet. Elizabeth moves aside to let him in, but instead he just leans against the door frame looking out at the storm with her. Looking around I realise how much I must have over done things because I cant focus right. Despite being two AM the party is still going strong, mind you usually they don't wind down until about four or five. Nearly everyone Is high or drunk on something. The radio have been turned down but most people were talking to each other. In the state I was in it was kind of amusing watching them as they were all seem to be in slow motion.

Looking back at the door Jimmy was leaning across the back of Elizabeth, hand casually resting on the door frame the other side of her, as she stood arms crossed looking straight out of the door. I wish I could see what the expression on her face was.

Getting up slowly I walked over to them.

'Hey, man'

'Hey' He replies straightening up slowly. Out of everyone in the party he is the only one that appears to be completely sober to me at this point.

A very relaxed Elizabeth turns around and smiles. Part of me wishes that she was uncomfortable talking to Jimmy but I instantly feel bad for wishing that. Jimmy pushes past and walks into the party.

After watching the storm in silence for a few minutes Elizabeth turns to me with an expression that's hard to read,

'Do you want to leave, Michael?'

Nodding, we walk out of the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Shutting the door behind her and locking it Elizabeth casually asks 'So are you going to tell me what's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

Moving to close the curtains she asks as though she already knows the answer 'So why have you been sulking all night?'

'I haven't.'

'You have.'

'I haven't', I say, realising how childish I sound as I say it.

Trying to stay angry and hid a smile at the same time, Elizabeth leans against the wall unzipping, and taking off her brown knee high boots. Looking up past the top of her boots, to her bare thighs and getting to the hem of tight fitting cream 'mini-dress', suddenly my mood did lift. I didn't mind so much now having to wait for her to choose and outfit because in the end she clearly made the right chose. Looking up to her face things were not quite as perfect, having just walked from the party to here, the rain and wind from the storm had clearly blown in her face. Her bleached blond hair that was perfectly curled when we left was now tousled while her heavy mascara and begun to run.

Realising that I was amused at her appearance she suddenly walks, stumbling slightly and looked in the open door of the bathroom looking in the mirror the on the other side of the room. Giggling at what a mess she was she half heartedly flattened her hair with her hands.

She walks over to the bed and half lies down with her head resting on the headboard. Walking over to join her I pick up the transistor radio that's sitting on the floor next to the bed. Sitting on the bed next to her, I put my arm around her as I hand her the radio. She always have to have the radio on, she doesn't like quiet. Most of the time she says she cant sleep unless its on.

'You want to leave?' She asks.

'Yeah. I have wanted to leave for weeks.'

'Weeks?' Elizabeth scoffs and then looking at me knowingly 'Your reading to much into it.'

'I'm not, Jimmy is defiantly paying more attention now then before.'

'So that doesn't mean he knows anything.'

'Yeah? Well I would rather it stay that way, which is why we should just leave before things get too heavy.'

'After Thursday?' she said almost pleadingly, putting it off again.

When ever we talked about leaving I always got a very uneasy feeling. Everywhere else we have been, she had been the first to want to move on. She hates staying in one place for too long, but this was different. I have asked her why but she just tells me its in my head. She thinks I'm jealous of the friendship she has with Jimmy. I'm not a jealous person, this is just business. Every time we talked about him it always ends in tension. She seems to have forgotten why we came here.

I hate arguing with Elizabeth about anything. Because half the time she just disappears for a couple of days after, either not realising or caring how worried I am. I used to think she did it to spite me, but I don't think that now. But I am hardly the person to preach about running away from things. So we don't talk about it, and when she comes back we just carry on like nothing happened.

Thinking about Jimmy I suddenly tensing up with out meaning to Elizabeth pulls away and crosses her arms not happy.

'You need to stop telling me what to do all of the time' She says as she turns over and lies down.

'I'm not telling you what to do. Why don't you want to leave? I ask. She seems to think about it for a minute deciding what to say. Eventually she just shrugged.

'Well then how am I telling you what to do?' faking laughter I ask as I try to lift the mood.

She doesn't answer. I lay down next to her putting my arm around her, holding her hand. At first she stays tense letting me know she is still annoyed but so she drops the pretence and relaxes.

Elizabeth falls asleep quicker then usual. She must have had more to drink then I thought.

I always imagined women to looking angelic when they sleep. But looking down at Elizabeth, while she looked younger then her sixteen years, her snoring kind of ruined the angelic part.

As I lie listening as the rain rattles against the window I can't help but think of home. Wondering what the weather is like there. Thinking back to some of the proper storms I have seen, not just a bit of rain. Its funny the thing you get nostalgic about. I get the sudden urge to go and call Darry- just to ask him about the weather. But as usual I don't. I know he will probably want to talk about more then something mundane like the weather, and that's a conversation I don't want.

Reaching down by the bed I pick up 'Cat's Cradle' that I have had it for a month and haven't even started reading it yet. I used to be able to get way from things by reading a book. But right now the book even looks weird in my hand- like it should be there. Putting it on the floor knowing that I wont be able to relax enough to read it, I light up a cigarette and lie back down. I guess there are a few perks to leaving home- I can smoke where ever I want.

There is nothing worse then waking up alone. Well except maybe waking up alone, in yesterdays clothes, with yesterdays make up smeared across your face with your hair all tangled. Or wait maybe it is better that I am alone then if I look that bad.

Looking around the room there is no sign or Michael. Sitting up, I listen to see if he is in the bathroom but I hear no running water. As my head begins to throb with what feels like its going to be one hell of a hang over I lie back down in the hope of going to sleep. But i'm awake now and my body might be tired but my brain isn't. I cant help wondering how long Michaels been gone, when he went, where he went, if he is coming back. But then the last one is stupid, he always comes back. He will have only going to the store for cigarettes of breakfast, like he does all the time, and like always I don't quite believe me.

Getting up I walk across the room and open the curtains. The rain has stopped at last and and its grey outside. Walking over to the to the television and switch it on not caring what's playing. Next to the television is Michaels wristwatch that he never seems to wear. Groaning I realise its eight thirty and that I have only had just over four hours sleep. Walking into the bathroom I turn on the shower and hold my hand under the water for a few minutes, and as I begin to give up it ever getting hot it suddenly heats up. Stepping under the hot water I feel all my muscles relaxing. After washing my hair I step out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself, wiping the steamed up mirror I look at myself. Tired is the first word that comes to mind. As I start taking the remains of yesterdays make up off I can't help thinking about what Michael said about Jimmy last night.

Me and Michael have done this a few times. We show up somewhere new, becomes friends with the local 'con men', usually start working with them while all the while managing to get close enough to steal some of the 'profits'. Well I make it sound simple but its not really but gives us enough to get by and we leave when ever we want. Most of them think that because we are young we will be easy to manipulate, and we don't really try and prove them wrong.

In the whole 10 months we have been doing it I have never felt guilty until now. I mean 'you can't con an honest men can you?' But here is different and I can't work out why. I think Jimmy reminds me of Paul, Not in looks of even personality but in his mannerisms. I feel comfortable here but I know it wont last so I might as well move on before everything falls apart as usual. I have tried talking to Michael about it but he never trusted Jimmy from the beginning; he would think I was being stupid. I think he is even jealous of him and me now which defiantly silly considering every time I look at Jimmy I see Paul. I want to explain it but every time I try I don't think he'll understand.

'Elizabeth?' Michael shouts as he comes in the door.

'Hey,' I reply as I walk out of the bathroom. Michael sits on the end of the bed and empties a a brown paper bag to the side of him. Cigarettes, a paper and some small box chocolates fall out.

'Where have you been?' I ask sounding a lot more accusing then I meant to.

'Just to the store. I got you these' Michael says handing me the chocolates.

'Thanks' I say doing my best to pretend not to be really happy with the gift. Michael picks up on this and is pleased at first, then gets embarrassed.

'Well, they were only cheap' he says trying to play it down.

Changing the subject quickly 'I'm surprised your up: its still the morning' he says teasingly.

'Your not more surprised then I am'

As I start picking out clothes to get dressed Michael half watches the television that is now showing some cartoons, scanning through the paper but not reading much and smoking. One habit I'm glad I never started, or well never became addicted to. On the front page of the paper is some report about Vietnam. Suddenly feeling very nervous I try start a conversation with Michael about the article.

'More killed.' I say my voice sounding weird to me. As I sit on the bed next to to him still in the towel holding the dress I have chosen to wear.

'Huh?' he looks at me confused. I point at the front page of the paper.

'Yeah' he says going aback to the story he was looking at making it clear he didn't want a conversation.

Not knowing what to say next I lamely say 'its a shame. It must be hard for everyone left behind.' Looking at Michael I see something flash across his face before he puts a blank expression on.

Getting up annoyed, thinking as usual we are talking about him he says 'I don't like people reading over my shoulder.'

Folding the paper and throwing it on the bed he walks into the bathroom leaving me sitting on the bed wondering why everything always has to be about him. I instantly feel bad for thinking it though and for bring up the subject. Its not like Paul was my brother, its not the same thing.


End file.
